Team Arrow
by Kimmers
Summary: Season 3 of Arrow


Title: Team Arrow

Part 1

Oliver looked around Starling City things were slowly being rebuilt but not fast enough, Slade had destroyed so much. The city had only just started to get over Malcolm and then to deal with Slade. He watched as Felicity stayed beside Nyssa.

Briefly closing his eyes he still to this day found it strange that Nyssa and Felicity were related and to top it off quite close. Until a few days ago this fact has only been known by Diggle and himself.

I

_"You used her as bait, you're too gutless to admit your own feelings and you use my family as bait against Slade?"_

_Sara stood shocked what the hell was Nyssa talking about, "Your family?"_

_"Nyssa enough this was not his choice alone," Felicity explained moving closer._

_Nyssa advanced forward countless others would've jumped back at a trained killer advancing on you but not Felicity Smoak she was made of stronger stuff than that, "No this was also your stupid mistake blinded by emotions father is right."_

_"Your one to talk, "Felicity threw back._

_"Will someone explain what the hell is going on?" Quentin demanded._

_"Enough." Oliver moved between Nyssa and Felicity wanting to put distant between the two of them, "You don't agree with my choices fine but you will show her respect."_

_"Someone needs to explain and explain now," Sara looked between Roy, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Nyssa they were all keeping secrets from her and she didn't like this one bit._

_Felicity briefly closed her eyes, she meet Sara's eyes, "Nyssa is my cousin my mother and her mother were sisters."_

_"And everyone knew about this?" Sara questioned._

_Felicity nodded her head, "Roy only found out recently and by accident, we felt that it was something that needed to be left unsaid."_

_"You were ashamed." Nyssa said._

_Felicity meet Nyssa's eyes she saw the hurt there, "Of you know, of the actions that your father made you take yes."_

_Laurel moved forward, "You're related to this thing that kidnapped my mother. There is no excuse for what she has done to my mother to my family."_

_"Laurel you can never understand and I don't expect you to, "Felicity paused she knew deep down that Laurel would never accept Nyssa but she didn't understand why Laurel so quickly accepted Sara's or Oliver's past deep in her heart she felt that laurel didn't, "But Nyssa Oliver and Nyssa have done things they regret Truth be told so have Diggle and I."_

_"Dad," Sara screamed she watched as Lance feel to the ground clutching his side clearly in pain teams broke free as she rushed to his side to help. Diggle right beside her._

/i

**Eight Months Later**

Oliver remembered that night like it was only yesterday. Lance had suffered serious injuries from the fights and had been rushed to surgery. He had seat himself next to Felicity in the waiting room. Roy, Nyssa and Diggle had been sent home but he had known without a doubt that Nyssa was close by if either Sara or Felicity needed her. Laurel had closed herself off to him after that night, Sara stuck by Laurel's side and basically turned her back on Nyssa.

Oliver moved around the mansion so many things had changed in the last Eight months since they had left Slade on the Island. The Basement had been converted into the New Lair which Felicity had total Control over She refused to let anyone help her design it. The Parcel of Land surrounding the Guest house he had given to Lyla and Diggle at first they had refused to accept it, It had been Felicity that had convinced them in the end.

She had even convinced Roy and Nyssa to move into the mansion with too. Eight months ago he'd been sure Nyssa would head back to the League but her father had released her which had surprised them all. He suspected that a few well placed Threats from Nyssa's Older Sister Talia and Felicity's mothers helped the man make his choice.

Lance had spent six months recovering from his Injuries, Sara by his side during the Day while Laurel worked, Laurel by his side at night while Sara worked. A Close friend of Laurel's died resulting from the actions of Slade's men. So Laurel had become an instant Mum to Seven year old boy Connor and five year old Girl Katie.

Sara still helped them out but not as much and her relationship with Nyssa eight months later was still the same. Verdant was back open He owned the Club but Roy and Nyssa ran it; Sara was working nights at the Club.

These people were his not his friends, They were his family Eight months ago he stood in this very room and told the strongest women he knew that he loved her, She had played along but hadn't believed him, it had taken weeks for her to believe him. They weren't hiding their relationship, Nyssa Diggle Roy Lance and even Walter knew they were a couple he wasn't sure if Sara and Laurel knew but it didn't matter. He loved her with all his heart.

"Stop over thinking we have to leave."

Oliver turned briefly watching the love of his life walk towards him; they were headed to an important meeting he knew better than to ask if they were late. Many a times she had told him they were only late if she let him control things. He glanced back into the room as she reached his side, "Will he like it?"

Felicity glanced around the room, "I don't know it's going to be a long road ahead."

Oliver had thought that after his mother's death that there was no more secretx but boy was he wrong, They were headed now to have their final meeting with a Social worker it turned out that his mother had paid Sandra to fake a miscarriage all those years ago. Yes at the time he hadn't been ready to be a father, Truth be told he wasn't sure if he was ready now but at the same time because of her actions he had missed the first Seven years of his son's life he didn't plan to miss a moment more.

**Verdant**

Nyssa sat at the bar going over the books for the Club, She watched as Sara walked into the Club Laurel beside her. In the last Eight months she thought that maybe things would change. But Sara seemed more focused on Laurel and her father than renewing their relationship.

"Stop Focusing on it."

Nyssa looked up at Roy standing in front of her, "I'm not."

"You are, "Roy handed her a glass of water, "You tell me all the time to not focus on Thea you need to do the same."

"When did you get so smart?"

Roy laughed, "I used to be smarter then I joined this team."

Nyssa laughed throwing the dish towel at him; she watched Laurel and Sara head towards the bar. She closed her laptop and piled everything on top of it she wasn't in the mood for Laurel's bitcheness, "You want some dinner left?"

"You are cooking?"

Nyssa nodded her head, "Yeah feel in the mood for it."

"Sure leave me some will be home around Midnight."

Nyssa picked up her stuff slipping it into her bag, "Call me if you need anything, Bye Sara and Laurel."  
Sara watched Nyssa walk off She missed them, not only as a couple but as friends because they had been friends once. She knew that Laurel hated Nyssa for what she did but Sara understood why she did it and honestly if their mother could forgive Nyssa then why couldn't Laurel.

"Thank God she's gone."

"What?" Sara questioned.

"That woman I can't believe that Ollie employs her seriously."

Sara watched Roy walk away she could see the anger on his face she knew that he was pissed, "Laurel you need to get past this."

"I don't need to get past anything that women kidnapped our mother."

"You know what that women helped save Starling City, "Roy came to stand in front of Laurel.

"That women is a killer and comes from a long line of killers," Laurel said.

Roy was disgusted at Laurel's words the venom and the hate that came from her mouth. Felicity and Nyssa shared the same DNA he wondered if Laurel thought the same of Felicity, "Strange how you can forgive Sara or even Oliver but Nyssa doesn't even get a chance."

"They are nothing like her." Laurel said.

Roy walked away muttering under his breath, "Proves how little you know."

Laurel turned to Sara, "What is his problem?"

"Laurel maybe you should head home and check on dad," Sara suggested.

Sara watched Laurel go, Roy was right she and Oliver especially her where no different from Nyssa yes Nyssa kidnapped Dinah but Laurel needed to get past this all.

Sara had spent a large part of the last eight months with her time divided between Verdant and her dad she hadn't wanted to face things. But in that time Roy, Diggle Oliver, Felicity Nyssa and Lyla became closer without her. Her team was pulling away from her and because she hadn't paid attention she hadn't noticed it.

**Queen Mansion**

Felicity woke to arms around her middle she knew they were Robbie not Oliver, Her heart broke for both father and son. Robbie saw Oliver as the man who only just now wanted to be a part of his life he didn't know any better. He'd had a rough life from age 4 until six months ago Robbie had been shuffled from foster home to foster home. Overnight he'd gone from a boy growing up in a loving home to losing his mother.

She looked across the bed at Oliver he slept soundly. She knew that it broke his heart that his son didn't want to spend time with him; It would take time for her boy to grow tougher, but it would happen they were both as stubborn as each other but at the end of the day they knew who was boss and it wasn't either of them.

**Manor Kitchen**

Felicity smiled as she spotted Lyla sitting at the kitchen Aisle. Often when Diggle wouldn't let her eat what she wanted she snuck over here,"What wouldn't he let you eat?"

Lyla showed Felicity the cookies and the Ice cream, "According to John Diggle Ice cream and Cookies are not breakfast food."

Felicity grabbed a spoon from a draw joining her friend at the counter, "John Diggle is wrong Ice-cream is the best breakfast food."

"I love you so much more than Oliver."

"Everyone loves me more than Oliver, Just don't tell him."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean my reflexes are gone Queen."

Oliver walked into the kitchen stealing Felicity's spoon before handing it back, "So this is what we are teaching Robbie Ice cream for breakfast."

Lyla pointed her spoon at Oliver, "If you don't like our choice of breakfast head down the road am sure your best friend will feed you."

He smiled at them both he knew when to admit he was beat, there was no talking either women out of Ice cream for breakfast. Nyssa walked into the room grabbing a spoon and joining the other two women. He called out to Robbie grabbing both their coats. Well if the women if this family wanted to have breakfast tougher maybe the men should. He knew his son would rather stay with the girls but they needed some man bonding.

**Lance's Condo**

"I don't need a baby sitter."

"I know that."

Lance noticed the sadness in his daughters eyes, His youngest was heartbroken that much was for sure, "Why don't you talk to her."

"Laurel wouldn't be happy."

Lance shock his head things had sure changed in the past Sara would've just done things rather than consider Laurel's feelings, "Your sister isn't always right, Yes I can never forgive Nyssa for what she did to your mother but at the same time I accept that she isn't the same person."

"She's seeing someone."

"Then you need to make her see what she's missing, Laurel has Connor and Katie to worry about now, "Lance paused, "Sara you need to live your life for yourself yes your sister wont like this but she will have to accept this."

She moved towards the window starring out hoping that she hadn't left things too late that she and Nyssa were still able to get past things. But part of her still thought that they weren't.

TBC


End file.
